Ur's Dream
by Princess Blaziken
Summary: Ur dreams of his world, and it's last moments. He recalls something he wishes to forget. But Tia tells him why he should be glad it happened. Suckish summay. Read inside.


**I LOVE Avalon Code. It was the game that got me into gaming. I owe it EVERYTHING. Anyways, I've wanted to write something for it for a long time so now I am. Personally, I think Ur is the best boyfriend in the game so that's why I'm doing a fic about him and Tia. It will be in Ur's P.o.V. I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

_I remember it well._

_Too well._

_Every time I think about it, the scent of ash and blood fills my nose and the taste of char covers my taste buds._

_I was 18 at the time, a knight to the royal family. I was seen as a military prodigy. I knew every battle plan, stance, position, and more. I read about plants, animals, historical figures, I read anything I could get my hands on. It seemed my knowledge was often compared to my looks. Many of the girls in castle told me how handsome I was, with my hair and oddly colored eyes. But it didn't matter to me. I preferred books to the company of women, and no one gave me that feeling I was looking for. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I would recognize it when I felt it._

_Everyone told me that I should get my head out of my books and into reality. Some people went as far as to snatch them right out of my hands. Such as that day. It was normal routine. My companion, Rempo, and I were guarding the princesses door. Rempo was two years younger then me and know for his immense strength. His fiery insanely spiky hair and golden eyes went well with his attitude and personality. Rempo leaned against his spear lazily while I read a book. "Really, Ur? If you keep reading books you're going to become one!" A female voice shouted out and the book was taken from my grasp._

_I looked up into the grey eyes of the princess. The princess was only 14 but had grey eyes and hair. Despite that she looked very young. The princess was the most important person in the kingdom, as each princess is blessed with the gift of seeing the future. I sighed, pinched the bridge of my nose, and held my hand out. "Please, Your Highness. I would like to continue reading." The princess shook her head and hid the book behind her back. "Such behavior is unfit of a woman."_

"_But what if someone come to see me and your just standing there reading!"_

_Rempo snorted. "Yeah right! Hardly anyone come this late in the day. C'mon, Lizzy! Give Ur his book back! The kingdoms peaceful, except for those really big monster attacks, and I doubt anything would happen anyways."_

_I glared at Rempo for using the princesses name so casually. I looked back at the princess, shocked to see her look depressed. She handed me my book back, which I took hesitantly. "I know I am in no position to ask my Lady, but does something bother you?" I questioned. The princess looked into my eyes carefully, her eyes wise and knowledgeable. "Today… is the last day." She said._

"_I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I do not understand. The last day for what?" I questioned. I tried to think of what might be going on today but nothing came to mind. "I honestly don't know what I mean myself. I have been having dreams, and according to them today is the last day. Something… something will happen and I must make sure the right thing is done. I will need you and Rempo's help in the future. I sure of it." With that the princess retired to her room._

"_Lizzy's been actin' weird lately, hasn't she?" Rempo inquired._

"_Really? We are in the castle, we must refer to the princess as 'Her Highness' or 'Princess Elizabeta'."_

"_Come on, Ur! Don't be such a stick in the mud! We've been friends since we were kids!" Rempo urged. I sighed at his words, though they were true. Rempo, Elizabeta and I have been best friend since we were children. We were also friends with the royal healer, Meili, and the desert witch, Neaki._

_At sun set, it finally began._

_Rempo and I were still guarding the princesses door when she burst out suddenly. "Y-Your Highness?" I questioned. The princesses long hair was tangled and here eyes wild. She grabbed me and Rempo by our wrist and began dragging us down the hall, muttering under her breath. "Oh god, that's what it means. It's the Last Day. The __**Last Day**__. We must get them. We must get them there before it's too late!"_

"_Yo! Lizzy! What are you doing?" Rempo barked at the princess. She slowed down to a halt, let us go and faced us. She looked like she was about to cry. "Please. Please, you guys. You must understand. This is the Last Day. I thought it meant for the kingdom, but it's not. It's the last day for the world. __**Our**__ world. This world. And a new one's going to replace it. You four have been chosen. You will help make the next world. I have to get you there, where all worlds will begin, or no new worlds will be made."_

"_W-… What? Elizabeta, what are you saying? Are you saying today is an apocalypse? That everything will be destroyed?" I demanded. The princess had seen some odd things with her powers, but this was the first time she's seen something so… catastrophic. "Yes. Please, you have to understand. It's already started and if we don't move quickly…" The princess trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"…_Who are the other two?" Rempo asked, shocking me. Rempo seemed to be taking this seriously. "Meili and Neaki. Go get them and meet my at the gates. Hurry." With that the princess ran off. I honestly don't know what happened. Something inside me snapped. I dashed to the infirmary. My heart was racing and my mind was failing to keep up. The world just can't end… can it?_

_I threw the door to the infirmary open, scaring Meili. "Oh, Ur. What do you need?" Meili asked happily. Despite her loud protest I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the castle gates. Rempo and Neaki were already there, from the way Rempo was rubbing his hands together Neaki must have frozen him a little. "Please, oh God, we must hurry!" The princess cried and began running to town._

_When we reached town… I was to shocked for words. My stomach seemed to be knotting as I watched to total destruction of town, my home. The sky was red as fire and the water around the city now blood. Fire that seemed to be living ate at houses. Corpses of all ages littered the streets, rubble and river. Citizens ran, hoping to escape the chaos but no one seemed to be escaping._

"_What… in God's name is going on?" Meili asked. "… The end of this world, and the creation of another…" Neaki said._

"_There's no time to dally. We must hurry." With that the princess lead us through the crowded town. The princess seemed not disturbed by the destruction and chaos destroying her kingdom but I and the others gawked as we walked. People we had known lay in the streets as corpses, covered in blood and ash. The scent of fire was overwhelming and nearly impossible to breath. Blood seemed to paint every street with a deadly crimson glow. I nearly lost my stomach as I stepped over the corpse of a little girl._

_People I had known all my life littered the streets as unmoving bodies. Soldiers, bakers, builders, families, all of them coated in ash and blood. Building began to fall all around us and we picked up the pace._

"_UR!" The princess screamed and pushed me in front of her. A large building fell where I was standing before._

_Where the princess was standing._

"_Your Highness!" I screamed, then coughed loudly as dust and ash rose up and filled my lungs. When the dust settled I ran toward the wreckage, Rempo and Meili followed. I found the princess under some boards. Everything below her waist was trapped under the building and there was a large gash in her forehead. "Go…" She said and pointed out in the distance, to a large hill. "Go to the monolith… at Sunny Hill… There this world will end… and a new begin."_

"_Your Highness, we can't just leave you here!" I said, tear pricking the corner of my eyes. The princess reached up and cupped my face with her hands. "Going… to die… anyway… Must make… next world… safe… Please… last request… Get there… Make… New World… beautiful…" The princesses hands grew cold and fell from my face. Her head feel on her arm._

_Silence filed the air._

_Painful silence._

"_We must move." Neaki said. Unlike Rempo and I, who were crying silently, and Meili, who was sobbing, Neaki didn't seem affected by the princesses death. But I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to cry. "She is right. We are chosen and the world is ending. If we do not get to Sunny Hill we will perish with the rest of the world and no others will be made. It was the princesses last wish, we should go if we want to complete it."_

_We made it to Sunny Hill in no time at all. We ran, fearing what would happen if we didn't. The only thing out of place about the calm hill was the Monolith, which according to books I had read, had been there since the beginning of time. We all neared the Monolith, and bright, white glow came from the Monolith, and a voice called out._

"_Thou hast been chosen…" It began. The voice was powerful and nearly made me tremble with from it's power and strength. Everything around me was spinning, whiteness spreading through out my vision yet Rempo, Meili and Neaki remained. The voice began again. "Thou hast been chosen… to make a new world. To guild those who make the world. To help chose what to put in the new world, and what not to. Thou have the traits that will give the new world meaning. Rempo… the Spirit of Fire."_

_Rempo let out a blood curdling scream. Something formed around his arms that I couldn't see and he was pulled toward the Monolith. A bright red flash surrounded him and he vanished._

"_Meili… the Spirit of the Forest."_

_A shape solidified around Meili's leg and she was pulled toward the Monolith in a similar fashion as Rempo. Call me crazy but as she was pulled in I thought I saw… wings forming on her back._

"_Neaki… The Spirit of Ice."_

_Neaki grabbed at her neck as a dark shape similar to a collar appeared around her neck. She made no sound as she was pulled toward the Monolith. It seemed the collar-like thing was preventing her from speaking._

"_Ur… The Spirit of Lightning."_

_I cried out in pain as something seemed to be burned across my eyes. It was heavy and… metal. Pain coursed through my body. I tried to open my eyes but I could see nothing._

_I was blind._

_I was pulled toward the Monolith and felt power spread though my being. "You are now, and forever will be, bound to the Book of Prophecy. You will guild the Chosen One, and make a new world." The voice instructed. I could feel Meili's, Rempo's and Neaki's presence nearby._

_I was bound to the Book of Prophecy forever._

I gasped and sat up. Cold sweat was dripping down my body. I wasn't breathing ash and blood, I was breathing cool, crisp, night air. Rempo, Meili and Neaki sat not too far off from me, not even bothered by my outburst. It had been that dream. That dream I hated. Thousands of worlds have gone by now. The new Chosen One was Tia, the girl who killed Kullervo.

I passed a hand over my tired face and floated away from the wall I had been leaning against while sleeping. There were time I just didn't feel like sleeping in the book. I pulled out one of the chairs at Tia's table and sat down. I put my head in m hands and a low groan escaped my lips. Dull pain was everywhere in my body and it felt like wax was the only thing keeping me together. I heard shuffling and froze. Through my mind's eyes I could see Tia shifting in her bed slightly, but she quieted down soon after. I could see many details with my mind's eyes that I couldn't with my human's. But I could not see color or shape. I could only see energy.

So much has happened since that day. I wanted so badly to take it back. "I wish I had never been chosen." I said under my breath. Memories of fire and carnage were burned into my mind. I had seen the world I loved end from the book, and could do nothing about it. A substance I had not felt in a long time rolled down my cheeks.

Tears.

I was crying.

I let the tears come. I sobbed quietly as I could, not wanting to disturb Tia or my companions. I had seen worlds end an infinite amount of times, but I could not get over the destruction of my own. Tears fell from under my shackles. They could escape, but I could not see them.

"Ur? Are you okay?" A kind voice asked. I could sense Tia behind me. "C-Chosen One! I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" I whispered. She shook her head and sat down beside me. "No, I've been awake for a while. But… Are you okay, Ur?" Tia cupped my cheek with her hand. Her skin was smooth and cool against my hot, wet cheek. I reached up and gently touched Tia's hand. Even though I had only known Tia for a year she was surly the greatest Chosen One ever. Her world would surly last for centuries. She was kind, brave and so much more. We had shared many adventures together. She gave me such a strange feeling…

"Tia. I… We trust each other, right?" I asked. I wanted to her so bad, but I had to know she trusted me. "Of course, Ur! Why wouldn't I?" Tia whispered. I sighed and did something surprising. I hugged her. Tia stiffened at first, but soon returned the embrace. She was so warm. Before I knew it I was crying and telling her everything. There was something about Tia that just made me feel safe.

"Ur, I'm so sorry." Tia said as she patted my back. "There's nothing to be sorry for Tia. It was meant to happen. I… only wish I wasn't chosen as the Lightning Spirit." I said and separated from her.

"Don't say things like that." Tia said, surprising me.

"Why? It's how I feel."

"Yeah, but… If you weren't the Lightning Spirit I would have never met you. You're one of my closest friends, Ur." This shocked me. Never before had a Chosen One referred to me as their friend, or more then a simple guide.

"Tia… Thank you. I treasure the time we've spent together."

"I treasure it, too, Ur!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and energy, though it was so late in the night. I felt something different about Tia's energy. Something more beautiful. "I must say, you're absolutely glowing with radiance." I tell Tia was blushing and smiled.

"Huh?" Tia said. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I sensed some thing. Energy was emanating from the Book of Prophecy. The book opened to a page and a Map Jump was preformed. The scent of the room was replaced with fresh outdoor air and the wood was changed to a soft material. The energy of this place was very familiar.

"Hm? Where are we?"

"Sunny Hill. But how'd we get here…?" Tia questioned. I turned to face her. "I see… This is where we both started our adventures. Hm? There's a strong source of energy coming from… There." I said. I turned around and faced the Monolith, that had changed a bit since the last time I felt the same power from it.

Tia and I walked up to the Monolith and I gasped. "This power… I've never felt anything like this before…" A amazing power coursed through my veins. Fresh and pure. I felt… free. Good. Suddenly, instead of black white filled my vision, blinding me in a different way.

Suddenly, the whiteness faded and I saw blurry colors. I saw **colors**. I blinked a few time and came face-to-face with a startled looking young girl with short orange hair and brown eyes. Even though I had never seen her, I recognized her instantly. "Tia! My shackles are gone! I can see! I can see you!"

"Ur… What happened to your shackles?" Tia asked, looking confused. I chuckled. "Our shackles bound us spirits to the book. They could only be removed by one thing. Don't you understand Tia?" Tia just held a confused look, which I found cute. "Trust, Tia. The bond we share. Because of that bond my shackles were removed. It's thanks to you that I can see again."

"It takes two to build trust." Tia said with a smile.

"I guess you're right." I chuckled. I looked all around a moment. I could see the town of Rohan, Grana Plains, all of it. The stars in the sky were bright against the midnight canvas. Then there was Tia. She was young, but beautiful in her own way. She had helped me get my sight back.

"Tia." I began. "You are unlike any girl I've ever me. I've seen many worlds come and go but I've never come across a girl as special as you. I don't know what it is about you that a can't get enough of. You're pretty, smart, capable… But it's none of these things. Tia, what I'm trying to ask is… Will you be my girlfriend?"

Tia jumped up and hugged me. "Of course I will Ur!" I smiled and returned the embrace, placing my head on top of hers. "Thank you. I'll watch after you much more carefully now. I will never leave your side, even in the new world. I promise."

oOoOoOo

"Should we tell them we're here?"

"Shhh! Rempo! You're ruining the moment!"

"It was just a question!"

"(… Both of you shut up…)"

**And that's that! I am so glad I wrote this story. I think Ur looks an incredible amount like Guy from Tales of the Abyss. I actually did some research on that and I discovered the guy who does Ur's voice also does Guy's voice! I thought that was a fun little fact worth sharing. Tel me what you think. Laters!**


End file.
